Achievements (CivRev)
Civilization Achievements The following achievements are obtained by winning any type of game with that particular Civilization: :One Mistress and No Master (15G) = Win as an English Civilization :I Will Not Be Triumphed Over (15G) = Win as an Egyptian Civilization :Flower and Song (15G) = Win as an Aztec Civilization :A Short Life of Glory (15G) = Win as a Greek Civilization :Fair and Softly Goes Far (15G) = Win as a Spanish Civilization :Blood and Iron (15G) = Win as a German Civilization :Veni Vidi Vici (15G) = Win as a Roman Civilization :A Great Win is Blowing (15G) = Win as a Russian Civilization :Let a Hundred Flowers Bloom (15G) = Win as a Chinese Civilization :We the People (15G) = Win as an American Civilization :Imagination Rules the World (15G) = Win as a French Civilization :An Indomitable Will (15G) = Win as an Indian Civilization :A Knight Without Fear or Blame (15G) = Win as an Arab Civilization :This World is a Harsh Place (15G) = Win as an African Civilization :All Other Must Fail (15G) = Win as a Mongolian Civilization :Victory Over Lesser Men (15G) = Win as a Japanese Civilization After obtaining all the above achievements (winning with all civilizations) the following achievement will unlock: :Difficulties Mastered (30G) = Win a Victory with each Civilization Tips Although these achievements aren't hard to earn, they can be time consuming. To get used to the game (and getting a few achievements along the way) its best use the easiest difficulty, Chieftain. The quickest method of winning on this difficulty is a Domination victory, as even single squads are capable of taking capitals due to the 100% combat bonus. Saving prior to every attack and reloading if the attack fails, trying something different (such as moving one space), then attacking again will reset the combat odds (meaning you might win a close match-up). This tactic is useful on all difficulties, especially the harder ones and takes very little time (if the game is installed on the Xbox 360). Victory Achievements The following achievements are obtained by winning a game with any Civilization of the particular type of victory. Furthermore the tips are useful on all difficulties, though only really a necessity on Deity. Tips *Save the game, explore with your settlers to get a local map built in your head then reload and send warriors directly to villages to collect the treasures. Similarly, restart the game to reset the map if you don't like your starting position (not near culture, science, production or gold based resources or not easily defensible). Save frequently (usually right as every turn begins with a second slot used to save before every attack) and reload if a particular strategy does not work against the enemy or the enemy attacks when you end your turn (reloading the save made at the beginning of the turn and preparing for the attack accordingly if it inflicted a significant loss). *For the cultural, economic and domination achievements on the Deity difficulty, try the Aztec in the scenario Beta Centauri. The numerous and aggressive alien barbarians will keep all players from expanding very far, simply focus on one city rather than trying to expand, going for production initially (factory) then culture and population (do not worry about military units, chances are the enemy will take a long time to find the player and then be hindered in their attacks by the barbarians). The Aztec are perfect for this scenario as none of their special abilities are rendered obsolete by the setting and due to their ability to heal after a successful defense or attack. The latter essentially lets a single squad defend their capital while building structures, since a single modern infantry squad never loses to a barbarian squad unless worn down (which is impossible versus Aztec units). Reset the map by exiting and starting anew until an easily defensible starting location is gained, do not explore, stay hidden from the A.I. personalities for as long as possible. Culture Victory :A Revelation of Man (20G) = Win a Cultural Victory :Embiggens the Smallest Man (30G) = Win a Cultural Victory on at least King difficulty :Citizen of the World (45G) = Win a Cultural Victory on Deity difficulty Domination Victory :Have Fun Storming the Castle (20G) = Win a Domination Victory :Vi Victa Vis (30G) = Win a Domination Victory on at least King difficulty :Such Joy Ambition Finds (45G) = Win a Domination Victory on Deity difficulty Economic Victory :A Penny Saved is a Penny Earned (20G) = Win a Economic Victory :The Guy Who Signs the Checks (30G) = Win a Economic Victory on at least King difficulty :Playing the Game (45G) = Win a Economic Victory on Deity difficulty Technology Victory :Ideas Control the World (20G) = Win a Technology Victory :640K Ought to be Enough (30G) = Win a Technology Victory on at least King difficulty :Indistinguishable From Magic (45G) = Win a Technology Victory on Deity difficulty Miscellaneous :Destroyer of Worlds (30G) = Win all types of victories (Domination, Technology, Cultural and Economic) City Achievements :Home is Where One Starts From (3g) = You have constructed a building! :Culture is Worth a Little Risk (9g) = You have built a Wonder of the World! :The Fruit of Labor (5g) = You have built your second city! :Power Never Takes a Back Step (25g) = You have won with only one city on King difficulty or higher! :What is the City But the People? (25) = Your city has grown to size 20! :80% of Success is Showing Up (5g) = You have unlocked a great person! :The Universal Brotherhood of Man (25g) = Your city has achieved 200 culture (mask) production! :Organized Knowledge (25g) = Your city has achieved 200 science (vial) production! :The Root of All Evil (25g) = Your city has achieved 200 gold (bars) production! :Curse of the Drinking Class (25g) = Your city has achieved 200 resource (hammer) production! Tips *'Power Never Takes a Back Step': Play as the Zulu or Japanese civilization, the former has extremely fast city growth (found city near plenty of food also) while the latter has a very good chance of starting on an island or rich coastal region that will produce science, gold and food very quickly. Both of these advantages are ideal for a single city victory. Furthermore saving the game in the year 4000BC and then using the initial settler to scout around a bit, learning the lay of the land (barbarian village locations, etc.) and then reloading and immediately sending your warriors to collect these treasures can help immensely. **Starting a game over and over to reset the initial starting area you can found your city helps as well, this way you can guarantee that Japan starts on an island or the Zulu start near good resources or an easily defensible area. *'What is the City But the People?': Zulu can achieve this quicker than the other civilizations. *All of the resources except pure production (hammer) are easy to acquire and self-explanatory, simply build anything that says its associated with culture, science or trade/gold. *'Curse of the Drinking Cass': Play as America for the triple production boost from factories. Build near at least 3 mountains, three hills and 2-3 forests. Build a courthouse, factory, workshop, iron mine and all other buildings associated with production, use the custom option of manage workers to select only production tiles (once the city reaches 31 population) and then finally switch governments to Communism for the 50% boost to production. **Not all maps will generate an area appropriate for this achievement, as even with an ideal area the total production usually isn't very far over the 200 production requirement (230-250 as opposed to possible science and gold production of 500-2000 from an efficiently built city). Category:Game concepts (CivRev)